First Impressions
by IceDynamiteDragonflyStars
Summary: In a coffee shop in New York, Leo meets a miracle of modern technology. While waiting for a date, the Vision meets Leo Valdez.


**Hi! So this fic has been in my head for at least two months now, but I hadn't finished HoO at that point, so I had to put it on hold. Now I'm finally done, welcome to my first crossover! Note that it does have spoilers for both Age of Ultron and Heroes of Olympus, but I assume that if you're reading fics based on them, you've probably read/seen them. Or maybe not, I was reading Artemis Fowl fics while still on book two and got everything spoiled. This story takes place after Caleo have returned to New York on Festus, but they're not yet back at camp.**

 **Reviews much appreciated.**

 **Oh, and one more thing: This will include C** **aleo and ScarletVision, but since Wanda and Calypso only play a minor part in this, it should be readable for a non-shipper too.**

* * *

"One hot chocolate, please. With extra cream and marshmallows." Leo dug some money out of his pocket and dumped it unceremoniously on the counter in front of him. The blonde waitress took it, eyeing him skeptically. And she probably had a right to be doing so, mused Leo. With his torn clothes, disheveled appearance and grubby hands, he didn't exactly look like your average New York teenager. Not to mention his trademark overalls and toolbelt, both equally dirty. The waitress, despite this, didn't comment, simply handing him back a note and a few coins as change. He had managed to find a few satyrs in Central Park willing to exchange the few drachmas he had left for American dollars. His shortage of money didn't really matter now anyway as he was planning to return to Camp Half-Blood later that day anyway. Currently, Calypso was out exploring the city, and they had arranged to meet up in this cafe in about half an hour. He glanced at his watch. He had about twenty minutes.

"Is it to take away?" He looked up.

"I'm sorry?"

The waitress-Helen, her name tag said-raised her eyebrows. "The drink. Are you drinking it here or taking it out?"

He glanced out the window. It was drizzling slightly, and he didn't much feel like going out in it, so he decided to stay in the cafe. He waited another minute or so for his hot chocolate to be ready, before taking it and walking over to the only empty table, hoping Calypso hadn't been caught out in the rain. He looked out the window. As it was New York, the streets were utterly packed with people. He sat there watching everyone for a while.

"Is this seat taken? I apologize, all other tables are full." Some part at the very back of Leo's brain registered that someone had spoked to him.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I mean, I'm meeting my girlfriend, but she's not coming for like twenty minutes." And with that he zoned out again, taking a sip out of his mug.

"That amount of time will be adequate, thank you." it was then that Leo first took a look at the man sitting across the table from him. What he saw nearly made him spit out his drink. He was tall, wearing a long, pale yellow cape that brushed the floor. His skin was a bright red in some places and a dark, metallic grey-green in others. His skintight suit was the same green, and his eyes were a bright electric blue.

Leo's first thought was _monster._ He was searching his toolbelt for a knife or some other weapon when he realized the other people in the cafe had all noticed him as well. He caught several glancing over then whispering excitedly to their friends. He caught a few words: 'vision', 'Ultron', 'Tony Stark', 'dating Wanda Maximoff'. He looked at the... Whatever it was suspiciously. It simply smiled and took a sip of its tea. Leo grabbed a knife, just in case, but he decided he would try reasoning with this... Thing before stabbing it. _You never know,_ he thought. _Could just be the Mist making a monster look like a celebrity or something, or it could just be a normal guy who dresses up weird._ It was then that he noticed that this thing wasn't human. It was... A machine? _No, this isn't a robot. It looks just like a human. Well, not really. It looks alive, anyway._ But he could sense the electronics, the wiring in this thing. It _was_ an android, just a very realistic one.

On that note, he decided to start up a conversation. "Uh, hi."

"Hello." He took a sip of his drink: tea, if Leo wasn't mistaken. He decided to continue talking, out of curiosity more than anything. He had to find out about this robot. What could he do? Interest in machines was literally in his blood.

"I'm Leo Valdez."

The android smiled slightly. "I am the Vision."

"Oh. Is that like your name?"

"Yes. My friends call me Vision. A few call me Vihz."

Leo nodded. "My friends mainly just call me Leo. Or Hot Stuff. Or The King of Awesome. Or Leo, The Great, Phenomenal, Awesome Creator of Dragons. Or-well, you get it. So, where're you from?"

"He frowned. America. Korea. Sokovia. It depends on who is asked. You?"

 _Yes. I'm getting somewhere with this guy._ "Well, America. Or Greece. Or Mexico. It depends on who's asked." The robot-Vision-actually laughed. Leo took this as a good sign. "So, you're an android?"

"Synthezoid is the correct term, but yes."

"Synthezoid, right. Who made you? Sorry, I'm just into robotics and stuff. I mean, not to brag or anything, but I made a flying table."

Vision raised an eyebrow. "I was created by Tony Stark. Or Bruce Banner. Or Helen Cho. Or Thor. Or Utron." He paused slightly before the 'Ultron'. Leo figured he wasn't exactly proud of this branch of his family tree. So of course he had to poke his nose into that one.

"Who's Ultron?" The look Vision gave him was slightly disbelieving.

"Ultron was an android, similar to myself. However, unlike me, he planned to wipe out humanity and end all life on earth." Leo nodded slowly. This was news to him.

"You act like he's someone I should know."

"Well, it was a global news event for quite some time. Even the Avengers were involved." Leo shrugged.

"Yeah, I've been away for the past few months. Must've missed it." Vision nodded. "Hey," said Leo. Something had occurred to him. "You said you were created by Tony Stark? And yeah, I know who he is. I'm not _that_ out of the loop."

"Correct. Mr. Stark played a fundamental part in my creation."

"Cool. I used to idolize that guy when I was a kid." Vision smiled. Leo narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey... Are you an _Avenger_?"

"I am currently undergoing training, yes."

" _Whoa._ So that's why everyone was staring at you when you came in. And hey... Who's Wanda Maximoff?"

Vision smiled. The smile was similar to the one Percy got on his face when Annabeth was mentioned. "Well, the reason I'm here, actually. We arranged to meet outside the cafe in-" he checked his watch "five minutes."

"So she's your girlfriend?"

"I-well, I suppose she could be called that. This is our first official date."

Leo nodded. "Oh, hey, what's the time?"

"Ten past four."

"Hey, I arranged to meet my girlfriend in five minutes as well!" Vision smiled.

"What a coincidence."

"Hey, you got paper?" Vision handed him a post-it note. Where he got it, Leo would never know. He grabbed a pen from his toolbelt before quickly scribbling down his email. He slid the paper across the table to Vision, who picked it up.

"What is this?"

"My email address. The camp I live in doesn't have internet, actually I haven't checked my mail in about a year now, but I'll check it next time I'm out. If I remember. I'm ADHD, so maybe I won't. Anyway, maybe you could come to camp." After all, it wasn't unheard of for campers to bring mortal friends to camp. The Mist stopped them seeing anything unusual; you just had to pretend you were part of a recreational camp for kids with ADHD or dyslexia, and if you were one of the rare demigods with neither, pretend you did.

Vision pocketed the note. "I would like that. Maybe you could visit the Avengers. Wanda would like you, I think."

"Me, visit the Avengers?"

"If you would like to."

"Dude, that'd be awesome." Vision reached his hand towards Leo, who shook it.

"Well then, I shall see you soon, Leo Valdez." Leo grinned back.

"See you soon."

Vision glided out the door. Out on the street, Wanda was examining a billboard. Vision smiled. One of the things that had brought them together was their shared curiosity, him having just been born, her moving from the relatively small, quiet Sokovian capital to huge, bustling New York. He stopped next to her. "Hello."

She looked happy to see him. "Hello. You are late."

"Not very. I apologize if you were waiting in the rain. You see, I met a most fascinating boy."

"Mmm?" She tilted her head slightly.

"Also, I was wondering if you were busy next Saturday."

"Why?"

"I was thinking we could go to camp."

* * *

 **Well, this _was_ going to be a oneshot, completely unrealated to anything else, but dammit, how can I not do a sequel now?! That is, providing I get enough people wanting me to. **

**If the sequel happens, Wanda, Vision and the Avengers will be off to Camp Half-Blood. As you may have guessed.**

 **And, finally, I began watching Pretty Little Liars. I recommend it, unless you have a morbid fear of creepy stalkers. If you do... I might be safer to just watch something else. (Just thought I'd throw that out there.)**

 **Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
